No solo a las Mujeres se las Extraña
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Luego de pasar dos años en una isla infernal no solo se extraña a las bellas y delicadas damiselas REALES, sino que a veces también uno acaba extrañando a algunas personas un poco menos delicadas y bastante más fuertes. SLASH Zoro/Sanji Mature


**No solo a las Mujeres se las Extraña**

**Fandom:** One Piece, Post Time-Skip

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Sucede luego del Time-Skip de dos años, en el trayecto entre la Isla Gyojin y la Superficie, específicamente entre los capítulos 653 y 654 del Manga**. Es un PWP, eso quiere decir que es una excusa para mucho P0RN. **Mucho, mucho SLASH**.

* * *

**No solo a las Mujeres se las Extraña**

**One-Shot**

Había pasado dos años en el mismísimo infierno. No importaba que tan duro había sido para los otros, Sanji estaba completamente seguro de que nadie había sufrido como él.

Una isla sin mujeres. Pero no solo eso, no, sino que también sin hombres. Solo monstruos inhumanos, que no son mujeres ni tampoco hombres. Vestidos floreados, largas melenas, rostros de espanto y piernas velludas.

¿Cómo sobrevivió? A veces él mismo se lo pregunta. Muchas veces quiso morir en esa isla maldita, y el puro recuerdo de sus nakamas le mantuvo con vida. La esperanza de ver a Nami y a Robin, de bromear con Ussop y con Franky, ver llorar y avergonzarse a Chopper, pelear con el marimo y escuchar los halagos de Brook y Luffy a su comida. Todo eso fue lo que le mantuvo cuerdo en medio del infierno.

Cuando por fin les perdió de vista casi enloqueció al volver a ver mujeres de verdad, al ver hombres con pantalones bien puestos. Maldición, si hasta se alegró al ver al espadachín, lo que fuese era mejor que esos horribles rostros llenos de maquillaje.

La isla Gyojin fue una retribución de los cielos por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado esos dos años. Las sirenas eran hermosas y, lo mejor, solo se reían ante sus halagos y no huían de él como ocurría en tierra firme.

Una maldita lástima que pudiesen pasar tan poco tiempo allí, y que el apareamiento entre sirenas y humanos fuese físicamente imposible.

– Tu humor es peor del que deberías tener después de _haber cumplido tu sueño_, cocinero.

El rubio reaccionó con violencia girándose a ver al espadachín que le observaba desde la puerta de entrada del comedor con esa sonrisa sarcástica tan propia suya. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, Sanji clavó el enorme cuchillo que estaba usando para limpiar un pez que Ussop había pescado un rato antes, cuando llevaban unas horas de camino hacia la superficie desde la Isla Gyojin. Aún faltaba un buen trecho para volver a ver el sol.

Cruzándose de brazos Sanji elevó las cejas sintiendo una ligera incomodidad que hace mucho, mucho tiempo no sentía. Zoro le miraba como si fuese una presa, una que él iba a cazar.

– Pues si. Cumplí uno de los más grandes sueños de mi vida al visitar la isla de las Sirenas y conocer a la Princesa Sirena ¿algún problema con eso?

El leve encogimiento de hombros del espadachín no pasó desapercibido por el chef, mientras observaba como el peliverde se acercaba a la mesa del comedor posando sus manos en dos de las sillas sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

– No, claro que no. Solo que, pfft, es un sueño tan barato que debería darte vergüenza andarlo pregonando por allí.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Sanji ya había dado dos pasos en dirección a su nakama cuando este con ágiles movimientos había lanzado las sillas rumbo a las dos puertas de la habitación: la de la enfermería y la de la salida. El rubio solo alcanzó a percatarse de eso cuando ya tenía encima de él el gran y fuerte cuerpo del espadachín, empujándole contra la barra que servía de separación de la cocina y el comedor.

Zoro solo sonreía mientras sus manos bloqueaban las salidas del cocinero, disfrutando la sensación de poder que siempre le daba eso. Las mejillas pálidas de Sanji comenzaban a tomar color mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras sus ojos luchaban entre el seguir el enfrentamiento de miradas con el espadachín o rendirse y clavarse en la lejanía para ocultar su incomodidad.

Al final se decidió por no rendirse. Claro, eso siempre era así, sino, no sería divertido.

– No es un sueño barato, estúpido marimo. ¿Cuántos chicos del North Blue conoces que puedan llegar a cumplirlo? Ni siquiera quería ser un pirata… si no fuese por Luffy jamás hubiese alcanzado este sueño.

Era incómodo sin embargo había algo de familiaridad ante la presencia cálida de ese hombre empujándole contra el mueble lo que le forzaba a mantener la calma. También era una forma de no acelerar las cosas, porque sabía que Zoro solo necesitaba un empujón para atacar del todo. El solo pensarlo le hacía tragar saliva.

– ¿Solo Luffy o quizás hubo más personas involucradas?

La pregunta fue dicha en un murmullo bajo pero perfectamente audible desde sus posiciones. Podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla y ver los tres aretes dorados que colgaban de su oreja izquierda. Como siempre, le provocaban deseos de arrancarlos a mordiscos.

– Quizás deba agradecerle a Nami-san también.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Dos años era demasiado tiempo de espera.

Sanji se vio empujado del todo contra la barra mientras el espadachín le obligaba a rodear su cintura con sus piernas, besándole con violencia y abriendo su boca a punta de mordiscos a los que él debía entregarse si no quería quedar con los labios llenos de marcas difícilmente ocultables.

La cálida lengua se hizo espacio en su boca y ambos pronto se perdieron en la sensual y húmeda danza mientras las manos de ambos buscaban asirse de algo para no rendirse al puro deseo de tocar toda la piel que pudiesen. Sanji encontró su paz entre los cortos cabellos aguamarina, mientras Zoro dejó descansar las suyas en la estrecha cintura del cocinero, atrayéndole un poco más hacia él, rozando sus hombrías por sobre la ropa, escapándoseles a ambos un gemido necesitado aún en medio del beso.

Ambos se miraron de frente en ese momento, sin dejar de besarse. Las mejillas del rubio estaban encendidas, mientras el único ojo bueno del espadachín ardía de deseo interrumpido. De añoranza que incluso Sanji pudo identificar. Separándose del beso, y para ahogar la ola de ternura que sintió, decidió bromear.

– Parece que hubieses tenido dos años de celibato forzado, aunque lo dudo seriamente con la compañía que te vi tener – comentó sarcásticamente recordando a la joven mujer que había visto en el Archipiélago Sabaody, esa antigua ayudante de Moria.

Al verse liberado del beso, Zoro aprovecha para lamer sus propios labios ante la incomodidad del otro, como pensando en sus palabras hasta que hace la asociación.

– ¿Perona? – preguntó con una mueca ligera, pensando en si dar una explicación, pero arrepintiéndose luego, simplemente acercándose más a su nakama mientras empujaba más su pelvis hacia la de él forzando un delicioso roce – No te veo tan apagado a ti tampoco. Supongo que es porque no te encontraste con ninguna sirena con la cola separada. Al menos te vi feliz entre algunos senos.

Su tono de voz era apagado y más bien serio, sin embargo el solo recuerdo de eso hacía feliz a Sanji por lo que Zoro, más molesto de lo que realmente quería reconocer, simplemente aprovechó su superioridad física para cogerle por la cintura y moverle hacia la mesa del comedor, donde le lanzó boca abajo.

– ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué te crees que…?!

– No grites, o vendrán los demás. Y no creo que quieras ver lo que vamos a hacer.

La respiración del rubio se cortó mientras sentía como sus pantalones eran bruscamente bajados por sus piernas, cayendo el botón al suelo, arrancado. Sus quejas fueron inútiles y sus manos solo pudieron aferrarse con fuerza a la madera mientras su rostro enrojecido se ocultaba. Sus piernas fueron bajadas de la mesa forzándole a pararse por su cuenta mientras una de las manos del espachín aferraba una de sus blancas nalgas, apretándola y dejando a la vista el tesoro que ocultaba.

Zoro sintió su corazón acelerarse un momento ante la visión. La misma emoción que sentía cuando derrotaba a un rival especialmente duro, pero por diez. Dirigió los dedos de su mano libre, ya embadurnados por su saliva, rumbo a esa fruncida entrada ignorando las quejas del cocinero. Que se quejara lo que quisiera, la dura polla que se erguía entre sus piernas era la única respuesta que él necesitaba.

– Ahmg… – Sanji pudo sentir como dos de los grandes dedos del espadachín se abrían paso entre su carne. Abriendo y separando en movimientos de tijeras, apenas con lubricación suficiente, mientras su estómago se apretaba al mismo tiempo que su hombría goteaba.

No era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Sin embargo había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había hecho algo así y en el fondo agradecía que Zoro se estuviese tomando su tiempo para prepararle. No olvidaría nunca lo que pasó esa ocasión que el peliverde simplemente había entrado en él sin preparación luego de mucho tiempo. Si Luffy no se había dado cuenta de nada era por su innata habilidad para ignorar lo que no le importaba, al igual que Ussop y Nami habían decidido que no era algo que les concernía. Sanji no se había podido parar recto en días.

Sus dedos largos rebuscaron un poco más dentro, buscando aquello que haría al rubio saltar y suplicar, sin embargo al parecer la falta de práctica le iba a hacer un poco más difícil la localización. Tentado como estaba a introducir un tercer dedo, solo se detuvo de su decisión cuando la mirada de Sanji le buscó indicándole en sus ojos transparentes lo que quería. Y que lo quería ahora.

Sin resistirse, esos dedos abandonaron aquella cálida entrada, mientras la faja del espadachín subía para permitir que los pantalones se abrieran. Sanji no podía verle, pero si podía sentir el calor de ese miembro rozando apenas entre sus nalgas. ¿Habría crecido también? ¿Estaría más grande, más grueso? El solo pensarlo le hacía estremecer.

Al ver el trasero del chef empujarse levemente contra él, Zoro decidió que la abstinencia podía darse definitivamente como abandonada, así que separando aquellas nalgas con sus manos, poco a poco fue hundiéndose en esa entrada hasta que llegó al fondo, sin descanso.

Sanji boqueaba ahogadamente mientras sentía como ese duro mástil de carne iba abriéndose paso hasta el fondo de su cuerpo sin darle ni un momento para acostumbrarse. Jadeaba tratando de relajar sus enfínteres mientras su cuerpo sudaba por debajo de la ropa que ni siquiera se había acabado de sacar. Cuando por fin le sintió detenerse, podía asegurar que el miembro del espadachín llegaba hasta su estómago, podía sentirlo apretarse contra su carne y empujarle contra la mesa. Él solo pudo elevar aún más el trasero entre gemidos ahogados. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Una de las manos de Zoro se metió bajo la camisa del cocinero, aún quieto en su interior, comenzando a acariciar toda aquella fuerte espalda. Podía sentir cada músculo en tensión en esa aterciopelada piel. Podía sentir el calor emanar y llenarse los dedos del pegajoso sudor que, sabía, él mismo le estaba forzando a provocar. Con algo de dificultad movió la mano hacia abajo, metiéndola entre la mesa y el pecho del rubio, acariciando el vientre tembloroso y subiendo luego por sus pectorales hasta atrapar entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones el cual retorció suavemente arrancándole gemidos excitados.

– Aún puedo recordar cuales son tus puntos débiles – murmuró en su oreja el peliverde, recostado casi del todo sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras seguía retorciendo ese pezón y se balanceaba suavemente contra su trasero, dando embestidas fingidas, simplemente empujándole más – Sin embargo soy un poco olvidadizo, como te gusta recordarme. Dime que debería hacer ahora.

Sanji solo pudo gemir, pegando su frente a la madera. Maldito espadachín sádico. Lo único que quería es que se retorciese y perdiese toda su dignidad ante él. Que le suplicase por un poco de placer, uno que el malnacido debería darle sin más, pues sabía más que bien cual era el siguiente paso. Por favor, podía sentir esa enorme polla latir dentro de su trasero, ansiando por poder embestirle realmente con todo lo que tenía.

Por sobre el hombro simplemente le dio una mirada airada, como indicándole que no pensaba suplicar por nada, y para confirmarlo, le dio un fuerte apretón con su entrada, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido a Zoro. Sanji solo pudo sonreír con autosuficiencia. Ese podía ser un juego de a dos.

Por un momento Zoro no supo que decir ni hacer, pero luego sonrió mientras se inclinaba y le robaba un mordisco a los labios suaves del chef, labios con sabor a tabaco y condimentos, un sabor tan único como ese hombre. Mientras su mano libre se aferraba a la cintura estrecha, su cuerpo se deslizó hacia atrás, sacando por lo menos la mitad del miembro de su empuñadura, para luego con fuerza impulsarse hacia adelante volviendo a entrar con violencia.

Un grito fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar en el comedor, mientras Sanji enarcaba la espalda a causa de la fuerte impresión. Sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca, mientras Zoro sonreía y volvía a la carga, tomando un ritmo vertiginoso con las embestidas.

El rubio cocinero solo pudo dejarse caer sobre la mesa, elevando en pompa el trasero todo lo que podía, recibiendo las fuertes y profundas embestidas que a cada momento rozaban su próstata llevándole a un estado de locura y éxtasis que solo le permitían gemir ahogadamente mientras un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos casi en blanco mientras sus pulmones intentaban inútilmente llevar oxígeno hacia ellos, con sus dedos clavados fuertemente en la madera, provocando probablemente que se quebrase un par de uñas, cosa que lamentaría más tarde.

Solo podía repetir una cosa, girando levemente la cabeza para mirar lleno de pasión ese rostro amado. Solo podía repetir su nombre.

Zoro por su parte estaba envuelto en el mismo éxtasis sabiendo que había hecho perder el control del todo a su pareja. Podía sentir esas paredes de carne abiertas para él, entrando y saliendo a su propio gusto mientras se empujaba de aquella forma que sabía que enloquecía al cocinero. Podía ver su cuerpo estremecerse al mismo tiempo que le sentía estrecharse alrededor de su hombría, estrujándole como si quisiera cada gota de él. Podía ver sus labios hinchados repetir su nombre, y esos ojos bonitos elevarse hasta el techo por el enorme placer que su pecho era incapaz de contener.

Él apenas podía controlarse también, solo quería gritar el nombre del hombre que llevaba escrito en la sangre, del hombre con el que disfrutaba cada segundo de su vida, aunque fuese teniendo una simple discusión. Si no fuese por el amor inmaduro del cocinero por las mujeres, Zoro ya le hubiese secuestrado a su cama públicamente. Si solo se rindiese ya.

Deseaba besarlo pero esa posición se lo impedía, así que, cogiendo sus piernas, le volteó sin siquiera salir de su trasero. Sanji gimió y se quejó, sin embargo al estar frente a frente ya no pudo hacer más cosa que envolver la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas, afirmar sus manos en sus hombros y entregarse al beso más húmedo que hubiesen tenido nunca.

La saliva pasaba de una boca a la otra, mientras Zoro retomaba el ritmo que había llevado, esta vez cambiando la dirección de las embestidas para volver a dar a la nuez del placer que desquiciaba al cocinero. Sanji seguía con las nalgas afirmadas en la mesa, sin embargo su espalda estaba a 40 grados de la superficie, afirmado como podía del peliverde mientras se comían la boca en medio de los embistes y provocando que su dura polla se restregase sin miramientos entre su vientre y la faja verde que cubría el abdomen de Zoro.

No hacía falta decir nada para que se pudiesen entender. Ante los ojos cristalinos del cocinero, Zoro inmediatamente dirigió una de sus manos a aquella hombría entre sus cuerpos, comenzando a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. El beso se cortó y el grito ahogado de Sanji rebotó entre las paredes mientras la mano encallecida del espadachín se llenaba de la semilla ajena, aun siguiendo el movimiento un momento más mientras el orgasmo del rubio se veía reflejado también en la estrechez violenta de su entrada, lo que empujó inevitablemente al otro a su propia liberación con un mordisco fuerte en el cuello de su amante.

Poco después ambos hombre se encontraban desmadejados sobre la mesa, Sanji de espaldas con las piernas colgando de ella mientras Zoro descansaba sobre su hombro con una de sus manos posesivamente en su cintura con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio respiraba cada vez de forma más acompasada, recuperando los latidos normales de su corazón. Inconscientemente una de sus manos acariciaba los cabellos cortos del espadachín, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con la otra mano.

Empezar a recordar cuantas veces habían acabado de esa forma sería un poco ilusorio. Eran más veces de las que simplemente se pudiesen recordar en un transe post orgásmico. Desde que se habían conocido ninguno de los dos se había podido mantener el suficiente tiempo alejado del otro, ya fuese con los puños y las patadas como… en ese sentido.

Naturalmente ninguno de sus nakamas lo sabía (o eso esperaba Sanji), y había sido un poco difícil ocultarlo mientras estuvieron en el Merry por el poco espacio y el exceso de gente, aunque la cocina siempre había sido una salvación. La llegada del Sunny les había llevado a pensar que sería bastante más sencillo escaparse, sin embargo eso no fue así ya que a Franky se le había ocurrido hacer el Comedor y la Cocina juntos y además ¡con dos puertas!

Zoro a veces decía que el cyborg lo había hecho apropósito.

Sanji observó el perfil de su amante en silencio y con el rostro en blanco. Ver dormir a Zoro le traía muchos recuerdos. Era increíble como el bastardo podía verse tan inocente en ese estado, y como era capaz de dormirse en cualquier lugar y momento. Aunque nunca tan espectacularmente como Ace y Luffy, naturalmente.

Sus largos y suaves dedos (algo dañados por la madera de la mesa), tocaron suavemente la nariz del espadachín, atento a cualquier movimiento que indicase que el hombre había despertado, pero eso no pasó. Algo más envalentonado, siguió acariciando ese rostro, sus labios, su barbilla, la nariz nuevamente, sus cejas… hasta que llevó a ese ojo herido.

Nadie había preguntado y Zoro no había dicho nada. Todos habían cambiado un poco, Luffy tenía una enorme cicatriz en el pecho que andaba luciendo como una medalla, Ussop tenía un afro y Nami-san y Robin lucían unas larguísimas melenas. Mejor ni empezar a comentar los cambios de Franky. Sin embargo nadie había sufrido pérdidas corporales. Solo Zoro.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el párpado herido, siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz, cuando de improviso su mano fue agarrada por otra fuerte como una garra que le bajó hasta los labios del espadachín que besó sus dedos mirándole firmemente con su único ojo bueno.

– ¿Te gustan las cicatrices? Recuerdo que tenías una obsesión por esta – sonrió levemente mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su propio pecho aquella enorme cicatriz que Mihawk le había hecho en el Baratie – Recuerdo que la lamías lentamente, desde mi hombro hasta llegar a la cadera y luego seguías rumbo…

– ¡Ya, ya! Yo también lo recuerdo – le silenció Sanji sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse nuevamente mientras le empujaba un poco para quitárselo de encima, bajando de la mesa y subiéndose rápidamente los pantalones.

Era extraño como Sanji podía hablar mil cosas sucias sobre las mujeres, pero apenas Zoro mencionaba algo de _entre hombres_, enrojecía cual damisela virginal. Al espadachín le daban ganas de quitarle lo virginal a base de polvos.

Vio como el cocinero maldecía en voz baja agachándose para para buscar el botón perdido del pantalón, dándole una perfecta visión de su trasero. Cubierto por los pantalones, pero era igualmente atractivo. Sin embargo Zoro ya estaba satisfecho, al menos por un rato.

Se puso de pie también, acomodándose la faja y notando que estaba sospechosamente manchada de blanco a causa de los restregones, además de que ahí había limpiado su mano él, por lo que simplemente la giró posando la parte sucia a su espalda, donde el abrigo la cubría. Lamió sus dedos una última vez a pesar de que ya no quedaba nada de la esencia de Sanji, y dio por acabada esa sesión.

– Creo que nadie ha intentado entrar. Mejor, tus excusas de porque las puertas están trancadas siempre son de risa – medio sonrió Zoro burlón, mirando a Sanji que por fin había dado con su botón perdido y enrojecía ante la burla.

– ¡Pues son mejores que no decir nada, como siempre haces tú!

– Pues es sospechoso que digas que nos estuvimos peleando _en privado_ y luego aparezcas con mordiscos.

Zoro apenas pudo contener sus carcajadas ante el rostro de avergonzada indignación de su amante, dando unas rápidas zancadas hacia él para cogerle por la cintura y rozar su nariz con la suya. Algún día ese hombre iba a rendirse y ser suyo de verdad. Quizás no hoy, y no mañana. Pero algún día.

Sanji empujó con poca fuerza el pecho de ese hombre mientras gruñía, pero sus dedos rozaron esa cicatriz que desde siempre había sido su debilidad. Recordaba cuando él mismo había limpiado esa herida, horrorizado y a la vez admirado de como este hombre había podido luchar contra todas las fuerzas de Arlong por horas mientras se desangraba de esa manera.

Esa cicatriz era un recuerdo constante de que Zoro era mucho más fuerte de lo que uno se podía imaginar.

Observó el rostro quieto del peliverde y solo pudo suspirar un poco, mirando hacia el ojo único que le observaba.

– Aún no te perdono del todo lo de Kuma en Ghost Island.

Zoro solo cerró su ojo bueno y asintió un poco. El viaje rumbo al Archipiélago de Sabaody no había sido suficiente como para que pudiese ser perdonado de la angustia provocada. Él había aceptado que su redención tomaría más tiempo que ese, sin embargo luego había sucedido… bueno, todo. Y allí estaban. Dos años más tarde.

– Aún no te lo había perdonado del todo y te desapareces. Y apareces con un ojo menos y sin dar ninguna explicación.

La mirada del espadachín decía todo y finalmente Sanji se rindió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Extrañaré ese ojo. Al menos se nota que tu travesía fue divertida, llena de emociones fuertes. Yo tuve una panda de travestis asquerosos que me hicieron débil a las mujeres de verdad ¿a que jode? – gruñó mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su amante, caminando hacia la puerta de la salida para quitar la silla que la bloqueaba afirmada contra la perilla.

El peliverde observó la figura de Sanji caminar a través de la habitación moviendo esas candenciosas caderas con laxitud, probablemente aun sintiendo como si estuviese dentro suyo. Una sonrisa satisfecha se posó en sus labios y caminó también pero hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

– En medio de ese infierno seguro que también echaste de menos tener a un hombre de verdad cerca ¿o no?

Sanji abrió la puerta escuchando a la distancia a Chopper y Brook hablar de algo que sonaba como un baño de Nami utilizando sus nuevas habilidades para controlar el tiempo. Se detuvo un momento en el quicio de la puerta y giró la cabeza para ver al espadachín serio pero con la mirada llena de emociones.

– Quizás.

Zoro solo pudo soltar una risita mientras veía a Sanji correr tras Brook. Pasó su mano por los cabellos y miró al techo.

Algún día ese hombre sería suyo.

Mientras tanto, iría a ver que rayos estaban haciendo Ussop y Luffy, que seguramente le distraerían de la añoranza que le provocaba cada vez que el rubio escapaba de sus brazos.

Al menos los dos años de espera habían acabado.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! No soy muy buena con el lemon, sin embargo estos dos son tan hot que me fue irresistible intentarlo. Tengo muchas ideas para fics de ambos, pero no sé si las lleve a cabo porque me gusta seguir las cosas siguiendo lo más posible el rumbo original y eso es algo difícil con algo inconcluso (y esperemos que no acabe nunca, adoro One Piece!). Espero que les haya gustado, y quizás vuelva a involucrarme en este fandom más adelante. Manden sus comentarios por favor ¡besos!_

_PD: Ando en búsqueda de algún alma caritativa que quiera ayudarme siendo mi beta o algo así :c la verdad nunca he tenido una beta (?) pero creo que es necesario. Si alguien tuviese tiempo y quisiese arriesgarse, le estaría infinitamente agradecida!_


End file.
